the life of a detctive
by Vivibunny
Summary: my first try at doing a mystery.....tell me what you think. and how the second and final chapter should go.
1. Chapter 1

Being a cop is hard

Inspired by a picture of a little boy sitting in a wheelchair next to a Mexican man, an Asian man and a white woman on a phone, and a touch of imagination.

Being a cop is hard. Being a detective is harder. In this city it is kill or be killed. I guess that's how the whole world is. Well now I'm off topic. This story is not about the city, or about me. It's about a little boy named Joel. 9 years old. A whole life ahead of him. He plays guitar. He's good too. Could be famous one day. Has a sweet voice to match too. He could be amazing. If he ever walks again. Poor Joel. I'm leaving this job. But before I go i'm gonad help little Joel.

As a detective, I ask myself one question: attempted murder or no? Then I got to think about the circumstances. Mrs. kidly hit him, yes but did she try to? So I talked to someone who saw, Mr. Gomez, the gardener. After about an hour of talking this is what I got:

"Joel was riding his bike in the cul-de-sac, and Mrs. kidly hit him when she turned the corner because he rode out in front of her hum-v (which apparently takes forever to wash), and because she was focused on her cell phone conversation, she didn't see him." to hear him say it, its all the boys fault. Well, one down, I went next to see Mrs. kidly. I knew that Joel had never gotten on with her, and when I asked her about the broken window in the kitchen she said Joel had done it with a baseball earlier this week.

I asked her, "is that motive?

"Why would I kill a boy over a window?" she said.

"A stained glass window", I corrected. I asked her where she got it. "It was a family heirloom, but I value life over such worldly things." she said.

"It's a shame though", I said.

She sighed and looked at me. "There are more important things. Why are you here for one, detective?"

"So you can tell me exactly what happened at the accident." I said. This is what I got:

"I was driving in the cul-de-sac, and I turned the corner. When I turned Joel rode in front of my car and I didn't have enough time to stop."

"Shouldn't you have been paying more attention, markedly?" I asked.

"I was, but a driver had cut me off and I was on an important business call to one of my customers. I have a wedding planning business and a big wedding this weekend." she said quickly, looking away as she did.

"Ah, so your job is more important then the lives of your neighbor?" I said mater of factly. At this Mrs. kidly's temper flared.

"Do you think I don't care!?" she yelled.

"That's not what I'm saying at all, Mrs. kidly. Just turn off your phone when you're driving."

I left just after that, I mean, why cause this poor lady anymore trouble? No point in it, because I was obviously getting nothing more out of her. So I went to the only other person (besides Joel) who saw what happened that day. And that was Mr. Yamonichi, the birdwatcher who lives across the way from the accident sight. Apparently he was watching some robins in his front yard when he saw it. Here's what he said:

"Mrs. Kidly was driving around, when she saw the boy. She was on a phone, but he was sure she was always a very careful driver. Anyway, she saw the boy and hit the brakes too late. He didn't ride out in front of her though, she ran into him."

After I thanked Mr. Yamonichi, I went back to my office to look over the evidence.

Ok guys now you get to vote, should it be an attempted murder or an accident? Just review and tells me.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked over the evidence before me

I looked over the evidence before me. There wasn't much, I tell you. Cold-a-sacs are supposed to be a close knit community, but I saw none of that today, just an accident. Or so it seemed. There was no incriminating evidence that said it was anything but an accident. A sensible woman would know when she is beat and give in. I've never been a sensible woman.

I went back to the neighborhood, and tried to reenact the scene in my head. Mrs. Kidly would come around the bend, see the boy and hit her brakes, but this can be so. I hadn't noticed it before, but there was a crosswalk right were she hit him. That means it couldn't have been Joel's fault. Then I noticed something else. There were no streaks on the street where she would have hit the brakes. See, when a can comes to a sudden stop and swerves away from something, the rubber wheels leave skid marks on the road. But there were none, so Mrs. Kidly didn't try to stop and swerve out of the way when she hit Joel. Now, Mrs. Kidly is a smart woman, and you don't go trying to kill a kid over a stained glass window. So I went to look for other motives. I asked around to the neighbors, looked around and snooped around. 3 days, no dice. Then I saw it. I pulled out my camera. There was no way this was what I thought it was.


End file.
